nickelodeon_rugratsfandomcom-20200214-history
Susie Carmichael
Susanna Yvonne "Susie" Carmichael is a recurring character from the Nickelodeon TV series Rugrats and its spin-off series All Grown Up!. Susie was brought in as a "foil" to Angelica, as she is Angelica's biggest rival and helps the babies to stand up to the mean-spirited toddler, acting like a deuteragonist to them. Despite the rivalry, she does try to get along with Angelica, and tries to befriend her. Like Angelica, she has many toys, even some that Angelica doesn't have, much to Angelica's personal annoyance. Susie was 3 years old in Rugrats, and 12-13 years old in All Grown Up! Description Tommy and the Rugrats look up to their friend Susie Carmichael. She possesses the kind of wisdom you can only get from experience. After all, she's three. Susie is the child of an overachieving mother (French chef, airline pilot and doctor) and a cartoon-writing dad (the famous Dummi Bears series). Susie's energetic, optimistic, and quick to offer friendly advice and reassurance to an overwrought Rugrat. But she's also a little kid. Even a small catastrophe can send her into a momentary tantrum. Susie stands for what's right --- which often puts her right in Angelica's way. - Rugrats Description from Klasky Csupo Summary ''Rugrats'' Susie made her first appearance in Meet the Carmichaels, where she and her family moved into Tommy's neighborhood. Susie is a kind, competitive, and fun-loving girl. She loves adventure, and, like the babies, has a very active imagination. She is also a very supportive child, such as in The Slide, where she tries to help Chuckie get over his fear riding down slides, and also ends up winning two fudge pops (from a bet with Angelica) once he overcomes his fear. Susie is also shown to have a mean side, such as in Tricycle Thief, when she believes Angelica stole her tricycle (however, for once, Angelica did not, and just had an identical one). To punish her, she decides to tie Angelica's doll, Cynthia, to Chuckie's balloon and send it off, much to Angelica's personal horror, even though a low-flying airplane popped the balloon, sending Cynthia falling back down. When they find out her father just put it under the porch, Susie asks for forgiveness, to which for once, Angelica just wants to forget it and race with her for fun. Susie also has a much better understanding of how adults are, such as in the Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster, where she began to realize that her father's boss would give the family money to move (although it was obvious that he was doing it to get him to write better material for the Dummi Bears show), and cries when she realizes he was enjoying himself. Also, in The Stork, she explains to Angelica where babies really come from, her knowledge presumably because her mother, a doctor, felt that Susie should know the truth and not lies. It is shown that Susie is not a very good cook. It has been hinted that Chuckie has a crush on her and that she might return it. A possible sign is in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, where she is seen dancing with him. In Be My Valentine, Susie shows a romantic interest in Timmy McNulty, and even makes a valentine for him. However, Timmy, being too naive, throws her valentine away, as he only wanted the button on it. Susie's also shown to be very intelligent for her age. An example of this is seen in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, where she is shown to be fluent in French at only three or four years old. She learns very quickly how to be a toy doctor in Doctor Susie. She is also a talented tap dancer, and is shown to be quick on her feet in situations. An example would be in And the Winner Is..., when, after discovering Angelica stole her tap shoes on purpose, realizes that although she can't tap dance, she could still win by turning her act into a comedy. ''All Grown Up! When Susie sang at Didi's baby shower in the first movie, it was the first time that she displayed her talent for singing, a talent that would later become the most important part of her character. In 2003, when the spin-off series ''All Grown Up! was put into production, a press release for the show announced that "smart, spunky Susie (Cree Summer), still a crusader for what's right, upstages Angelica as a singer with real talent", which implied an increased role for Susie in the new spin-off. Besides her singing talent, it was revealed that she also knows ten languages, as shown in the episode Runaround Susie. The very first episode of the regular run, Susie Sings the Blues, had Susie concerned about her singing talent. Since then, she has appeared in a majority of the episodes (although still in less than the other characters). This may be explained by the fact that by the time All Grown Up! premiered, Summer had less regular roles on other shows. Also, while Susie and Angelica are still rivals (especially at singing, as seen in episodes such as Susie Sings The Blues ''and ''It's Karma, Dude!), the two will often help each other. Susie even helps Angelica find Cynthia in Saving Cynthia. Looks ﻿Susie is a girl of African American descent. She has a pair of white eyes with black pupils and three stylish eyelashes around each eye. Like other Black characters in the series, her lips are full. She has brown hair that alters throughout the series. ﻿As a child, her hair is tied up in three red hair ties with red flowers at each end and she wears a yellow dress with purple wavy lines on it, purple leggings, and red slippers. ﻿In Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. she wears a white long sleeve shirt with a purple dress with green leafs on it, her hair is tied up in three purple and green hairties on her hair and purple and green shoes, she later wore a red dress with lavender and green flowers lavender leggings, and magenta ballet flats. ﻿In Rugrats Go Wild. she wears a cyan dress with teal and green tropical grasses on it, her hair is tied up in three teal hair ties with teal flowers at each end and teal and green flip-flops and a pink bracelet. As a pre-teen and teenager, she wears a variety of outfits. She first wears her hair in an afro, and then usually box braids that she usually styles into a ponytail (sometimes adorned with colorful beads later in the series). Appearances ﻿Susie has appeared in many episodes of Rugrats, with her first appearance being in Meet the Carmichaels. She is only seen briefly in The Rugrats Movie, at Dil's baby shower, having a singing competition with Angelica. As she sings good things about a baby, Angelica loudly and rudely sings only bad things about a baby, which eventually triggers Didi Pickles's contractions. She is seen in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, at the wedding reception of Lou and Lulu, dancing with Chuckie, and again for Chas and Kira's wedding reception, where she joins in on the cake fight. She is given a larger role in Rugrats Go Wild, as she tags along with the others, and uses her video camera to record their adventure. Gallery You can find the Susie Carmichael gallery here. Trivia *She was the first recurring character of color. *Susie first appearance is actually the Rugrats 3D board game called "Rugrats Turn The a House Upside Down". It was made in 1992, and the Rugrats episode "Meet the Carmichaels" was made in January 10, 1993. *Kimi is Susie's best friend. *The rivalry that Susie has with Angelica is due to Angelica being jealous of Susie. *Susie is usually voiced by Cree Summer, however, two episodes had Cree Summer unable to voice Susie, so E.G. Daily (who also voices Tommy Pickles) had to fill in for her. *She is the only female Rugrat to wear lipstick. *Out of all the children, Susie has the most siblings (with two older brothers and an older sister). *Like Lil, Fifi and Didi, Susie has only had the camera viewed from inside her mouth once, as seen in Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster. *Though she wasn't in the game, she is a playable character in mini golf in the video game Rugrats: Search for Reptar. However unlike the other characters, Susie was un-voiced. *In All Grown Up!, Susie will often give Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Dil advice. *Susie has only cried in six episodes: Meet the Carmichaels, ''Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster, Tricycle Thief, No Place Like Home, Piece of Cake and A Rugrats Kwanzaa.'' * It seems that Chuckie and Susie may have a crush on each other as seen in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie they were dancing together in the beginning of the film. In Junior Prom when the gang pretend to have a prom in Susie's backyard, Chuckie asks Susie to go with him and blushes when she says yes as well as when she accepted his flower. In It's Cupid, Stupid Susie asks Chuckie to go to the Valentine's Day dance with her. *Susie is the only of the three main characters introduced after the series beginning who did not first appear in a movie. *In All Grown Up!, Susie's interests expand to dancing. In the spin off series, Susie is taking hip hop dance classes. *Susie, along with Kimi, are the only children out of the group that do not tell about the first time they walked and also are not seen as babies. *If the All Grown Up! opening song is sped up a bit, the singer, who is Susie's voice actor, sounds more like Susie. *Creators of Rugrats named the character Susie (actual name Susanna) as an homage to Leonard Cohen's song "Suzanne", despite differences in spelling, since her mom Lucy Carmichael has the same initials as Leonard Cohen. *As smart and cautious she may be, Susie was swindled out of $1,000 from a woman named Beverly Jones in the episode Susie Sings the Blues. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Carmichael Family Category:Christians